Fall in Love Like a Novel
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: AU. Maka Albarn is a high school student who happens to have a secret: She is a professional authoress. With absolutely zero experience in love, Maka writes her romantic novels. An unexpected surprise occurs when popular and most handsome boy in Shibusen, Soul Evans, finds a rough draft of her work. Terrified that he will expose her secret, Maka finds herself asking him out.


**A/N:** Hello! I am new to the_ Soul Eater_ fandom. This is my contribution to Soul Resbang 2013. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I wrote it. Biggest thanks to my beta reader **Ayumi San Sama** and to the artist **LadyTora** (**lunator**) for drawing that amazing art. Also the summary got cut out.

**Summary:** AU. Maka Albarn is a high school student who happens to have a secret: She is a professional authoress. With absolutely zero experience in love, Maka writes her romantic novels. An unexpected surprise occurs when popular and most handsome boy in Shibusen, Soul Evans, finds a rough draft of her work. Terrified that he will expose her secret, Maka finds herself asking him out to get some real life experience in love…that is if she doesn't fall for him first.

Happy reading!

* * *

_Fall in Love like a Novel_

* * *

"Did you read the latest chapter from Miss. Albarn's story in _Death Weekly_?"

"I did!"

"She's an amazing authoress!"

"It's like she knows what every girl wants and dreams of having a boyfriend."

"I know!"

The group of girls squealed in delight as they continued to talk about the authoress' work. Inside of Class Crescent Moon, several students were either engrossed into their homework, studying for an upcoming pop quiz, or just reading quietly. Maka Albarn smiled while she was doing her homework in advance. Concentrating on her work, the gossiping, squealing, and chattering fueled her motivation to keep on writing. Hearing those girls talk about her work thrilled her to know that she is doing a great job. Though she might not have experience as an authoress, hearing those girls talk about how well developed the plot is and how she makes her characters sound like they exist, she felt accomplished.

"Maka!"

The blond girl glanced up from her work, seeing Liz running towards her, "I'm glad to have found you! Are you almost done with your story?"

"Ssh! Liz not so loud!" Maka waved her hands frantically, hoping that Liz did not attract attention. Several students looked at Maka with curious expressions but then continued with their work.

"Oops. Sorry Maka." Liz smiled sheepishly.

Here's a little secret about Maka: No one in Shibusen knew that she was the authoress that the girls were constantly talking about. She writes stories that are romantic. Not the cheesy, cliché romance like Hollywood would portray, but actual romance stories that has drama, and keeps the readers clinging. Her stories appeal to girls her age. Elizabeth Thompson, or as everyone calls her, Liz, was one of her friends who knows about Maka's secret.

"Hey, sorry if I'm late."

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa was another friend of Maka who also knows about her secret.

"It's okay Tsubaki," Maka beamed a smile at her friend. "I just finished doing my homework."

"Finally we can ditch this class and go home." Liz stretched, "I fell asleep again in Professor Stein's class. Can you give me the assignment assigned to us Maka?"

Suppressing an irritating groan, Maka let Liz talk. Closing her notebook, she started to pack her things in her bag. The murmuring and chitchat dimmed down in the large classroom. The group of girls continued on with their conversation on Maka's story.

Maka frowned.

"What's wrong Maka?" Tsubaki asked. She noticed that strange look that Maka had.

"I don't understand why nobody's caught on that I am the Maka Albarn, even though we have the same name."

Liz and Tsubaki knew what she meant. Maka felt irritated to know that she can't tell her classmates that she is _the_ Maka Albarn who is writing those dramatic love stories.

"Why would you even want them to? You know it wouldn't go well with the school."

Tsubaki has a point there, Maka thought to herself.

"Plus," Liz chimed in, "who would ever believe that someone like you, who has never gone out with an _actual_ boy, could be capable of writing such a smutty story." She poked at Maka cheeks.

Maka moved Liz's hand away from her face as her cheeks puffed in annoyance. "I'm doing fine without the real experience, thank you very much."

"Now now Maka. I mean, what guy wouldn't go out with you. You might not have anything up here," she pointed at Maka's chest. Maka frowned even further, "but you're cute and you have amazingly long legs. Just look how long those legs are."

Maka tugged at her short plaid skirt, feeling a bit conscious. "Thanks Liz, I guess."

Liz squealed and pulled Maka into a tight hug. "Liz! Cut it out!"

This caught the attention of several boys passing by in the hallway. "Whoa! Check them out."

"I'd go out with you, if I were a boy."

"Liz!"

This time, a loud cheer interrupted the girls' interaction. A bunch of girls ran towards them, pushing and shoving them aside as they rushed out of the academy's building. After the stampede was over, the hallway was completely empty with the exception of the three girls standing. Confused and curious, Maka, Liz, and Tsubaki followed after the screaming and squealing girls. It was not that hard to find them, but there they were surrounding the basketball courtyard.

The sound of a basketball being dribbled, sneakers squeaking and scraping on the floor followed by the sound of the basketball being dunked into the basket, the girls were curious to know what was going on. The group of girls roared in cheer once they saw that one of the boys had made a score.

"Coming through!" Liz shouted, wanting to know who was playing basketball. Maka and Tsubaki followed her until they saw two young males playing basketball.

The first male was tall, buff, and he had blue hair. You could hear him cursing at the boy he was playing against, screaming in anger. Across from him, stood another male with white silver hair, maroon ruby eyes and his teeth were jagged like they have been filed or looked like sharks teeth. He wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his head and drank a bottle of cold water, grinning.

"Soul!" the group of girls squealed.

"Of course." Liz sighed. "It had to be Soul Evans and Black Star. Come on let's go."

Maka knew very little about Soul, other than the fact that he transferred a few months ago, gaining popular attention from the girls. This was the first time she gets to see him. She found Soul fascinating: from his hairstyle, eyes, and teeth. There was something mysterious about Soul. Ignoring Liz's suggestion of leaving, she had to write down every single detail she saw from him.

"Maka, hmm…" she grinned at Maka, "Look at him. He's very good-looking and attractive. I would date him, but he's not my type. You know, I heard that many girls have asked Soul out on a date but he rejected every single girl down, expect for Kim." Liz commented.

"Kim? You mean pink-hair Kim Delhi?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah. Apparently they have dated for a while until they recently broke up. From what I heard, he's interested in girls who have curves. Ah, so many girls drool over this boy and he rejects them all. It makes him even more irresistible. Don't you think so Maka?"

Maka stops writing. "Eh? What?" She also heard rumors about Soul's fan girls chasing after him. To her, he sounded cocky and conceit to have all the girls chase him. "What makes you think I find Soul Evans attractive? I'd rather date a boy from my story than him."

Liz faced palmed at this. "You can't be serious? What is wrong with you Maka? See that's why no guy will ever date you." She heard Maka gasping in shock, "You're still a child!"

"Liz," Tsubaki gasped.

"What? I'm only telling her the truth. Besides, what's the point of writing smutty novels without the real dating experience? Why don't you try going out with someone? It might help you improve your stories."

Maka pondered for a while. Dating someone sounded like a good idea, but with her schedule, she did not have sufficient free time, other than school. What if Liz was right? Could dating a boy really help her write a better smutty story? "You really think so?" she asked timidly.

"I don't think so. I know so. Now come on little lady, time to help me out with my homework."

* * *

Two hours later, in the quiet library, Liz was almost done with her assignment, Tsubaki was reading a book and Maka was typing her novel on her computer. Rereading the last few paragraphs, Maka made sure that there wasn't any grammar mistakes or awkward sentences. Once she was satisfied with what she had written, she saves her work on her flash drive.

"Whew, finally done!" she pulls out her drive and puts it away in her bag, "I'm glad that the story is progressing nicely."

"That's great!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Finally! I'm done with this assignment!" Liz cheered.

The door to the library opened as two boys entered. It turned out that the two boys who entered were Black Star and Kid.

"It seems that there are still some students in here." Kid noted.

"What are you three ladies still doing here? You know that classes have ended a couple of hours ago." Black Star added.

"Well if it isn't Black Star and Kid," Liz stood up, stretching her limbs. "What brings you boys here?"

"Nothing much. Just making sure that all students have gone home."

Maka quickly packed her computer into her bag hoping that the two boys don't question her. She jumps when someone spoke to her from behind. It turns out that the person who talked to her was none other than Black Star.

"What you got there, Bookworm?"

"Nothing! I've got nothing." Maka clutched her bag close to her, "Heh, heh, I-I-I've got to g-go!" She dashes out of the library hoping to get away from the boys when she bumps herself into something. Her bag fell as her flash drive slips out of the bag. "Ow!" No, it was not just something. It was _someone_. She wraps her arms around this person hoping that she would not fall flat on her face.

"That's pretty forward of you running up and hugging me out of the blue."

She froze, recognizing that voice. Her heart hammered in her chest hoping that this was a dream. Slowly, she glanced up and found herself staring at dark maroon eyes staring back at her. She found herself staring at none other than Soul Evans. Her cheeks felt warm and her legs felt like bucking just by staring into his eyes. Yes, there was definitely something mysterious about Soul Evans. He really is handsome! Can such guy like him exist? She couldn't handle it any longer as her legs gave out.

"Do you need some help standing up?"

Maka felt his arms wrapping around her waist as he lifted her up to stand. Her heart began to beat even faster as the butterflies in her stomach flutter furiously. Call her crazy, but she felt exactly like what she had written in her story. She knew there was a scene like this in her story.

"Oi, are you okay?"

"Maka?" Tsubaki noticed her almost falling on her knees. "Are you alright?" She yelped when Maka fell back on her back. "Maka! Liz! Come over here."

Liz ran and saw Maka on the floor, "Maka what's wrong?"

_Remind me to add this into my story_, Maka idly noted to herself. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just having one of those moments."

Both girls tried to help Maka to stand on her feet but every time they did, she fell back. "I don't think we'll be able to get her to stand."

"Come on Maka, let's go home." Liz and Tsubaki each grabbed Maka's arms and dragged her away.

Black Star laughed at the comical scene. "That girl sure was funny. What did you say to her Soul?"

"I didn't say anything to make her react like that."

"Yeah, but her reaction was pretty cute," Kid commented, "Don't you think so? What was her name again? I think her name is Maka Albarn, if I remember correctly."

Soul rolled his eyes at Kid's commentary. "You're kidding right? She's too childish for me." He watched Liz and Tsubaki drag Maka away while she muttered along the lines 'Don't want to go home just yet'. The three boys were ready to leave when Soul almost stepped on a flash drive. "What's this?" he bends down to pick it up. "She must have dropped it."

"Soul?"

"I'll catch with you two in a bit. I'm going to stay here a little bit longer to do something." He watched his two best friends leaving the library as he went to the computer station to connect the flash drive. A window browser appeared as he scrolls down a bunch of word files. Wondering what was so important about this flash drive he clicked on a random file only to read something that he wasn't expecting to read.

* * *

After her reaction, Maka thanked Liz and Tsubaki for taking her out of the library. Tsubaki was still concerned for her however, Maka reassured that she was okay. On her way to the magazine office, Maka could not stop thinking about the recent events. She had bumped into Soul's arms and felt incredibly strange. This was actually the first time being held by a boy and having him stare at her with his maroon eyes. He was definitely an enigma. She had realized that she had entered the office with a daze look in her eyes, but none of the less, she made it.

"Here's your fan mail for this month Maka." Her editor, Justin Law, set down a big pile of fan mail on the table. "Your story is really going great Maka. Keep up the good work."

It seems that Maka was not paying attention to her editor. Her mind was busy replaying that moment over and over again. It was her first time being held by a boy like that. It was like that one scene where her character fainted into her love interest's arms. Her legs trembled with excitement and fear at the new sensation.

Justin noticed Maka quiet behavior. "What's wrong Maka? You seem out of place. Did you get a boyfriend?"

"What? No way!" she shouts, finally snapping out of her daze thoughts.

"Well you should. Experience is gold for authors. I'm not saying what you are writing isn't good enough, but I think that you could really add more depth to your work by experiencing real love."

Suddenly, Maka felt Liz's words being repeated in her mind. Justin was repeating what Liz had said in school. Maybe she should take their advice and date someone, but whom? "Is that why Miss. Blair always write great stories?"

"Yes. Although her stories targets adults, she knows romance and writes great heroes."

Yes, she was going to follow her editor's advice just for the sake of her story. Feeling a lot better than ever, she felt motivated to continue on with her story, but this time, "I'll get myself a boyfriend or two!"

"What about your father? Won't he allow you to date a guy?"

"He has no reason to give me his opinion. I'm only doing this to get real experience and that's what I am going to do."

Maka's father, Spirit Albarn, was the one person she did not get along. Maka found out the horrible way how her father had been unfaithful to her mother. Her parents' separation struck her the most as her mother left them with her father having custody over her until she turned eighteen.

Justin didn't bother to question her further. "Okay then, can you show me what you have written so far Maka?"

"Sure, just let me grab my flash drive," as she said this, she searched for her drive but it seems that she could not find it within her bag. "Okay, I know that I put it away. Where is it?" Maka took out her books, pencil case, and her computer but her flash drive was nowhere to be found. "Oh no," before Justin could ask, she let out a shriek, "It's not here! I know that I put it away before coming here. I-"

She stopped panicking for a short moment until a though donned her. It must've dropped when she fainted back there. She began to panic once more. She was so busy fainting that she didn't noticed how she managed to lose it.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"It's okay Maka. You can always email me your story."

"NO! IT IS NOT ALL RIGHT!" she shouted. "I had written a really smutty scene in that chapter. I have to go and get it!" Maka dashed out of the office, running to the one place where her flash drive could be. _Please don't let anyone find it, please!_ Many scenarios popped into her mind. What if a professor found her flash drive and decided to read it? What if they found her work too explicit? What if they showed her work to the director?

She would be in big trouble!

Maka Albarn is the smartest student in Shibusen and if word got out that she wasn't the role model that she supposed to be, her reputation would be ruined.

Running up the stairs, Maka was determined to get her flash drive before anyone could find it. Dashing into the school building, she ran another set of stairs up to the library and surprisingly, she found it open.

"I knew you'd be back."

"Eh? Soul?" What was he doing here? She thought that everyone would be home by now, but Soul was still there. "Why are you here?" Then it donned her that he was the only student in school. Not only that, she was alone with him at school. She yelps.

"Here, this is yours right?" He showed her flash drive.

Maka felt her body tingling hot and cold. She could not believe that he is the one who found her flash drive! "Umm…Thanks." She prays that he has not read anything on this drive. She attempts to grab it when he suddenly pulls back.

"You're naughty. That or you must be weird."

She let out a pathetic squeal. Her cheeks turned red, "Give it back! Give it back! Give it back! It's my work!"

"Your work, huh?"

Maka slapped her mouth in embarrassment. _Oh no!_

"I wonder why a student like you would write such a thing. Won't you tell me?"

She still had her mouth closed. There was no way she was going to tell him her secret.

"Hmm, so you're not going to tell me. I wonder if the rest of the school knows about this." He grins at her mischievously, waving a printed version of her story. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow when everyone reads this story."

"_No!_ Okay, okay, I'll tell you everything but please don't tell anyone about this." Maka grabs a chair and sit in front of Soul as she begins to tell him her secret. "I'm an author. I am currently writing a novel for a magazine called _Death Weekly_. One day, my stories will become best-selling novels. Can you, uh, please keep this a secret?"

Soul listens to her as he sighs. "Here," He hands her flash drive back to her along with a printed version of her current chapter that she was supposed to hand in to her editor. "Writing a meaningless smut scene isn't what they want to call 'fanservice'."

Maka pouted. "That's not true! I write what is in every girl's desire."

"It just doesn't seem realistic to me." He closes his eyes, taking slow and deep breaths. It seems that she did not understand the meaning of being in love. She probably does not have a boyfriend, he thinks to himself. He opens his eyes, finding himself staring into her big, emerald eyes. He had to find a distraction. He found her hairstyle childish as he grabs one, wrapping it around his finger. "You've never been in a relationship before, have you?"

Liz's words and Justin's suggestion were really starting to annoy her. She guesses that she really does lack the experience, she admits to herself. "If I went out with someone, do you think it would make my story better?"

"Huh?" He stops playing with her hair.

This was now or never. With all of the confidence she said, "Soul, I want you to go out with me. I want to improve my story and I am going to need your help."

The sound of crickets was heard. Soul stares at Maka with a blank expression at the sudden request.

She could not believe the words that escaped her lip. Just what was she thinking! She could not believe that she has the nerves to ask him out! What if he says no? This was embarrassing! She hid her face with the paper, hoping to hide her beet red face. Maka did not hear him say anything as she peeks through her paper.

"Well," she saw him scratching the back of his neck, "Sounds like fun. I'm in."

This had turned out better than expected. "Eh? Really?"

"Really."

Maka felt herself entranced by Soul's smile. How can anyone resist his smile? "Thank you so much Soul!"

"But," There was but in this, "You know what 'going out' means right?"

Maka felt her heart palpitating as her neck warmed up. Soul pulls her into his lap. She could feel his hands holding hers as his fingers intertwined with his.

"Just as I thought, you have never held a guy's hand before. How does it feel?"

They're holding hands! She could not believe it!

"There was a scene like this in your story." If Soul went on like this, she was going to die of heart attack. "And if I remember correctly, there was also a kiss scene."

Maka watched him lean in as the heat on her face continues to grow. She watched his eyes closing as he feathers his lips over hers and pulls back. She felt her lips twitching at the anticipation of being kissed.

Was that supposed to be her first kiss! She was kind of expecting more of… "That was…"

Soul opens his eyes. "What? Did you not like it?" He smirks at her cute reaction as he took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her on the mouth. The minute it happened, Maka felt her breath hitch and her heart dropping. It was a brief moment until he felt something hard smash onto his head, breaking the kiss. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"What do you think you are doing!?" she held the book up high over his head ready to smash it against his head if he tries to kiss her again.

He could see her face red, her lips were trembling as she chewed her bottom lip. He must admit that she look adorable. Soul laughs at her reaction.

"What's so funny Soul?"

"You. You know you crack me up."

She can't believe this guy! "Hey!" She lifted the book and brought it back down to Soul's sulk, "MAKA CHOP!"

"Ow! What did I do this time?"

Maka pouts as she got off his lap, fixing her skirt and finally putting her flash drive into her back; this time, she placed it inside her pencil case. She could hear Soul standing up and pass by her.

He blocks the doorway, leaning on the edge of the door. "From now on, you're officially mine. Right, Maka?"

She froze in her place as her cheeks began to burn bright on her face. Soul watched her face turning red as he chuckles at her cute expression and leaves the library. He was right. Can she really improve her story by going out on a date with Soul?

* * *

The following day, Maka was in the library typing up another chapter of her story. Her thoughts went back and forth between the plot of her story and yesterday's event with Soul. After what had happened, Maka could not find herself falling asleep. She kept on replaying that kiss and his words. It kind of bothered her that she didn't get a good night of sleep but she was excited that Soul was going to help her out.

She could not even remember the conversation she had with her editor. She sort of remembered sending her rough draft of her previous chapter and receiving his call, but everything seems like a dream.

"No Maka, concentrate!" she told herself, "Concentrate!" She continues to write until she hears a voice behind her.

"I thought I might find you in here."

She yelps in surprise, closing her laptop quickly but Soul opened it, catching a glimpse of Maka's story. "Another kiss scene?"

"Soul! Don't look!"

"What's wrong? Why shouldn't I look at it?" Recalling what he had just read it sounded exactly like, "Could it be that you're remembering what had happened yesterday?"

Maka could still remember very clearly the way his lips melded into hers. Curse him and his memory!

Out in the hallway, Soul grabs onto Maka's hand as he pulls her along down the crowded hallway. Several students noticed them holding hands as they began to whisper and gossip about them. Maka started to feel a bit conscious about this but Soul, on the other hand, looked like it wasn't bothering him at all. He stops and pulls her into a hug, causing several girls to gasp in horror and shock to see their idol Soul Evans embracing a girl that wasn't them.

Black Star and Kid were shoving their way through, hoping to see what the hullabaloo was about. To their surprise, they found Soul embracing a girl.

"Hey Soul, who's that girl?"

Soul turns around and grins as he leans and rests his head on top of Maka's head. "She's my girlfriend."

His fan girls screamed as some began to cry, others began to envy Maka for being lucky. "Soul! Why?" Maka heard the girls cry.

"Really? Maka Albarn is your girlfriend?" asks Kid.

"Oh,"

Soul leans in, "Maka, did you bring what I asked you to bring? You know the one that we talked about last night?"

"I did but,"

Maka didn't get to finish talking because as fast as she came, Liz crashed into her, embracing her into a hug. "Is it true? Is it true? Are you and Soul dating? Is it, is it?"

"Okay I'll see you afterschool."

"Liz, get off me!"

"I can't believe that you and Soul are dating! You are going to have to tell me everything Maka, everything!"

Soul's fan girls continued to cry for his attention, but one particular girl watched Maka with envy. How was it possible for Soul to like a girl like Maka? What did Maka have that she did not have? Is that why she and Soul broke up? Kim frowned at the idea that Soul had replaced her with Maka. "What a little brat."

* * *

After school, the final bell rang as students quickly rushed out of the classrooms and head their way out of school. They waved at each other goodbyes and see you tomorrow's. Liz and Tsubaki saw Maka standing outside of the gym but she told them that she had plans with Soul. Liz grinned sinfully, asking her what they were planning to do, but she replied that it was nothing. Maka was told to wait for Soul near the gym. Looking at her watch, Soul was running a bit late until she saw him coming down the hallway.

"Soul,"

He grabs her hand and pulls her into the storage room where all the basketball, soccer balls, and other sport equipment were stored away.

"Soul, what are we doing in here?" Maka felt confused as to why he would take her in this place until she saw him taking off his blazer and shirt. Why is he taking his clothes off! She mentally screamed, not that she mind, but she wondered what he looks like without his clothes.

"What's wrong?" he turns around as Maka could feel her face burning up, just staring at his tan skin. He was absolutely perfect! "Take your clothes off too."

What?! She thought. She saw him coming towards her as she felt his hands unbuttoning her blouse. One by one, his nimble fingers unbutton her blouse that she felt her body ready to explode to his touch. It was very unfortunate that Soul was not expecting a book crashing into his sulk. "MAKA CHOP!"

"Ow! Are you trying to crack open my skull?"

"Get out!"

"But,"

"Get out!" she raised the book up high ready to smash his head when he dodged her hit.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. I'm going out!" he quickly grabs his clothes and decides to change in the boys' locker room.

Several minutes later, Maka came out of the storage room, dressed in a black shirt with a short, red skirt and combat boots. She found Soul waiting for her, "How dare you? You can't just tell me to get undressed in front of you!"

"I already told you why you should bring a set of clothes to change."

"Yeah, but you didn't have go on and try to take off my clothes!"

"You know that you look cute in regular clothes too."

Maka had to stop blushing every single time he has to make a comment. No one has ever complimented on her looks. This was a first (other than her father).

"Come on." He looped his arm with hers as they were off on their date.

Maka couldn't help it but wonder where she had seen this particular scene. This is like…her heart skyrocketed when she realized that _This is like a date!_ Walking next to Soul made her feel conscious about herself. Why would anyone date Maka? People around them saw Soul, admiring his looks, muttering about how handsome he is as she stayed behind him with a book and pen in hand ready to take some notes. Occasionally, she found herself admiring Soul with dazed eyes, almost as she was in love with him.

_No!_ She scolds herself. This was not right! She only was dating Soul for research. _Research!_

Maybe Soul can give her an advice on boys and what they like in a girl. That could greatly improve her stories. But how would she tell him this without embarrassing herself? They were only a few feet away from a restaurant when she asks, "Soul, can you tell me about boy's secret?"

Soul stops walking as he felt her bumping into him. What on earth did she just ask?

Inside the restaurant, Soul and Maka sat in a corner as the waitress placed their ice cream on the table. "I'm sorry if I asked a stupid question like that." She could hear Soul laughing at her. The waitress left them alone. "What? I was being serious." She sighs in defeat. She admitted to herself that she had asked a stupid question. What if SOul thinks that she is a freak? "I'm sorry, I sort of forget what I am saying when I'm thinking about my stories."

He chuckles. "So, is writing a story fun?"

"Of course it is fun!" She stood up, "Even when I'm feeling depressed when I hear from my editor criticizing my work, I still have to send my rough draft to my editor before the deadline."

"Don't you get tired or bored of writing every single day?"

"No I don't." She sits back down, taking a spoonful of chocolate ice cream to her mouth, "It is always fun to write story for my readers. I can always depend of my loyal readers when they tell me that they enjoy my work. It makes it all the worthwhile." She beams a smile at him.

Soul felt glad for her. "I'm envious that you have something you're passionate about."

"I know! I love my work!" She drops the spoon back into her cup, "But someday, I am going to be able to write great novels just like Miss. Blair."

He flinched at this. "Miss. Blair, huh?"

"Can I ask you a personal question, if you don't mind? Why did you break up with Kim? Isn't she you're ideal girl?"

Soul glanced away.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me the reason why. But, before you started dating Kim, most girls would throw themselves to you. You get asked out every single day. Why don't you date them?" She could hear him sigh.

"Could you go out with someone you weren't interested in?"

"No."

"I don't mind waiting for the right girl to fall in love with."

"But what would you do if you found the ideal girl who wasn't interested in you?"

Soul smiled and his eyes soften for a moment. "Then, I would have to show her how good enough I can become. I'm pretty sure that won't happen at all." The last statement sounded like he was trying to convince himself. He hated how he just answered her question.

He sounds optimistic, that or he's just conceit.

After they finished their ice cream, Soul took her to other places like the mall and the park. They ended up taking pictures, bought some candy, and as a joke Soul made Maka wait in line to get a balloon. The stares that she got from those kids got her nervous. It kind of made her wonder if she looked seventeen or ten, especially with her pigtails. The more she hung out with him, the more she found Soul fascinating. He was a great person to go out on a date, but remembering the conversation earlier, she was beginning to wonder if Soul would find his ideal girl. And if he did, how would she feel? Shaking her head at that thought, there was no way a guy like Soul would like her.

Besides, this date is only for researching purposes for her stories.

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, the clock chimed and it was time to call it a night. "Today was really informative and I had a really good time. You were great. Thanks!" Maka held her book to her chest as she smiles brightly. She couldn't wait to write and add more details in her story.

Soul looked kind of hurt but he did not want her to notice his reaction. This was their first date for crying out loud and all of this was pretend, but somehow Soul didn't find this fitting. Before he could leave, he leaned in to kiss her goodbye. Maka saw him as she felt her stomach drop. She knew what he was going to do, realizing this very scene happened in her stories. She closed her eyes, waiting for his kiss when she felt her head tilting and his lips pressing on her cheeks. It was just a simple kiss on the cheeks, unlike yesterday's kiss.

Maka was surprised. What? This doesn't make any sense. Yesterday he kissed her on the lips and now he kissed her on the cheeks?

"Don't make any plans for this weekend. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." She touched her cheeks.

* * *

The following Friday night, Maka was handing in her revised story to Justin. Sitting impatiently while he read her work, Maka wonder how long was she going to stay. She had somewhere to go and Soul told her not to arrive late.

"What a great ending Maka! I especially like the love scenes." Justin took off his reading glasses, setting down her story on his desk. He noticed Maka's attire. "Come to think of it, you're not wearing your usual clothes."

Maka fidgets under his gaze. Justin was right. She was wearing a cute, short, light green dress with a white sweater and white shoes.

"I know. You're going out on a date after this, aren't you?"

She flinched when he hit the bull's eye. She knew that she shouldn't have dressed up so nicely but Soul insisted her because he was planning to take her somewhere fancy tonight.

"I see. You're stories are more emotional because you're falling in love."

Her cheeks burned. Wait? What! She was not in love with Soul! She has been dating him for a few days. How is that even possible? "Well, I, uh, have to get going."

"Have fun on your date Maka." He watched her leave his office, "But remember that the deadline for the next chapter is due next week!"

* * *

Soul pulled up his motorcycle into a stop in front of a restaurant as Maka held on tight to Soul's waist. "We're here. You can let go." He felt her relax as she looked up. Her first ride on a motorcycle was something that she did not expect to do, especially when she was wearing her short dress. Soul had suggested his jacket to her to wrap around her waist but she refused. She got mad when Soul arrived without a helmet and began to lecture him on the importance of wearing a helmet. His excuse was that a helmet would ruin his hair and that it was not cool.

Anyways, as they both entered the fancy restaurant, Maka was entranced by the interior. It was so nice, quiet and classy. She even noticed a piano in the center that she pointed it out to him. Soul frowned when he saw the piano, but nonetheless, he saw Black Star and Kid waving at them.

"Soul! Maka! Over here!"

They got their orders as they waited for their food to arrive. When their food arrived, Maka watched Black Star sitting across from her when he began to eat his dinner as he chewed with his mouth open and little bits of his food began to spill over her side of the table. Not feeling hungry, she pushed her plate aside, taking her drink instead. Soul and Kid were engrossed in a conversation of their own.

"So Bookworm, how do you like Soul so far?" Black Star asked Maka while he chewed his food and drank his soda at the same time.

Maka felt the nerve of smashing his head with a book. "He's a great guy."

"Yeah, I know! But he's not as great as the awesome Black Star!" he grinned and laughed triumphantly. "Hey are you going to eat that?" he points at her plate. She pushed her plate to him.

"This is the first time you've brought a girl here Soul."

Maka now listened in to Soul and Kid's conversation. She was sure that Soul would bring his dates here. This was a surprise.

"Give me a break Kid. She's my girlfriend. Of course I'd bring her here." Soul pulls Maka close to him, wrapping his arm around her.

She wonders what was going through his mind when he says that.

"Hey Bookworm,"

Maka was really itching to smash Black Star's head, "It's Maka."

"Why are you dating Soul? What made you decide to date him and not Ox Ford, whom I've heard are fighting for first place in class? Is he nice to you? Have you two kissed yet? Have you two done more than kissing?"

Maka and Soul spit out their drink at the same time as soon as Black Star mentioned the last part. She stood up, drying her clothes and lips apologizing to her guests as she ran towards the bathroom.

"Way to ruin the mood Black Star." Kid sighs. Looking at the table now, Kid noticed something was off, "Wait a minute, we're uneven! Go get Maka!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

If looks could kill, Black Star would have noticed the glare Soul was sending him. Soul noticed several boys going in the same direction as Maka had gone. He knew that the boys' bathroom was on the other side. Something was wrong.

"Soul something's wrong?" Kid asks. He glanced in the direction that Soul was looking at.

"Those guys,"

"What about them?" Black Star swallowed his food with a loud gulp.

Meanwhile, Maka was catching her breath in the hallway. The sound of the piano was heard from a distance and the chattering of people brought atmosphere in the restaurant. Stupid Black Star and his questions. She was sure that this night was ruined. She glanced down at her dress when she noticed a small stain. Heading towards the ladies' restroom, Maka was stopped by someone holding on her shoulders.

"Maka Albarn."

She turns around and saw Kim standing there with three boys that she has never seen before. "Oh, hi Kim, what brings you here?"

"Cut the act Albarn. I know why Soul broke up with me. It was you. Wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Maka. The reason why Soul is dating you is because he is trying to get back at me for cheating on him with his brother."

"What?" This was news to Maka. Now she knew the reason why Soul broke up with her. Then she frowned, "It's not my fault that he broke up with you."

"Yes it is and you're going to pay for it. Boys!" Kim snaps her fingers as the three boys approached her with malice in their eyes.

"You'll give us the money if we beat her up, right?" One of the boys asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure that she doesn't face Soul in the light of day." She walks away with a smirk on her face as the boys crowded around Maka.

Maka was beginning to feel scared. This was not supposed to happen at all. Maka walked backwards until she bumped against the wall. She tried walking the other way but the boys blocked her way from escaping. They shoved her against the wall as she yelped in pain. "Ow! You know what you're doing is wrong! Just let me pass through."

"You're not going anywhere, girly."

"We don't care as long as we get the money."

He raised his arm ready to hit Maka as she closed her eyes. There was no one around to save her. _Soul!_ The punch never came as Maka slowly opened her eyes and there she saw Soul holding onto a boy in a lock hold.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The guy began to scream in pain, begging for Soul to let him go. The other two boys gasped to see Soul standing there while his friend continued to scream.

"Maka are you okay?"

"Soul." Her eyes began to water. She was saved! He came to rescue her.

The other two boys frowned to see their friend being hold. "Now you're going to get it!"

"I don't care! I'll take you all on!" Soul shoved the guy into the other two boys as they stood up, ready to fight. He pulls Maka back behind, blocking her from seeing this fight when they heard:

"YAHOO!" Black Star crashed into the fight, kicking one of the boys in the face. "AW YEAH! SOUL LET US ON THE ACTION!"

Kid also arrived at the current scene, cracking his knuckles. "You boys are a disgrace. I won't forgive you for hurting a girl like Maka."

"Oh shit! It's Black Star and Kid!"

"Let's get out of here!"

It was very unfortunate of them to escape from the wrath of Black Star and Kid. Kim came back to see how the boys were doing until she saw Black Star and Kid fighting them and Soul was protecting Maka. She clucked her tongue in annoyance and proceeds to leave when one of the boys dashed by her and crashed on the floor.

"Hey you, where do you think you're going?"

Kim flinched. She turns around to face herself with Soul looking angry with her. "Soul. Hi, I was just umm…"

"Don't play innocent Kim. I know it was you who order them to attack Maka." He watched her frown, "I won't forgive you for hurting my girl."

"Maka isn't your girl Soul!" She screams, "I know that you're pretending to date her just because I went out with your brother! You'll come back to me. You'll see!"

"Leave before the cops show up."

The sound of sirens was heard as the three boys limped and crawled their way out of the restaurant as Kim ran out. Maka felt her heart drumming in her chest and her eyes felt teary. Soul had come to rescue her. He brings her back to their table as he order a waiter to bring a cup of cold water. She felt her body shaking with fear. The waiter came immediately with a jar of water and served the cup.

"Here drink this. You'll feel a lot better." Soul hands her a cup of cold water.

She accepts the cup of cold water with shaky hands. "Thanks." She mutters quietly. Maka felt her body trembling and shaking after what she just experienced. She took a small sip, but she could not find herself relaxing. Soul stood in front of her watching her drink with concerned. If Soul hadn't arrived, she would have been hurt and abused. Soul was nice and protective of her. This kind of reminds of one chapter that she wrote where the female protagonist was being defended by her love interest.

But Soul wasn't her love interest! It hurt her to say this but why did Soul have to be so perfect and handsome? The more she thought about him, the more she felt her heart thumping with fear at this new feeling. Could it be that she was in love? She shook her head. No, she can't be falling in love with him! She is only dating him for research! The more she told herself that, the more it made less sense. There was no way she could deny it.

Was Maka Albarn falling in love with Soul Evans?

What should she do?

Maka's vision was starting to blur, her eyelids felt a lot heavier than usual. She glanced up to see Soul but found it hard to stare at him. She was sure that she was seeing double as the cup of cold water slipped out of her grasp.

"Maka? Maka are you all right?"

It was the last thing she heard him say and drifted off into unconscious.

* * *

_Maka quickly types her story with frantic pace. She furrows her eyebrows when she typed the wrong word and hit the backspace with anger until she realized that she had accidently erased a whole paragraph. She screams in frustration complaining that she would not have the next chapter out before the deadline and go out with Soul. She groans in anger as she retypes what she had previously written. Finally finished with her work, she hit the save button and send off her story to her editor but only to realize that the deadline had passed._

"No! I won't make my deadline!"

She woke up from her nightmare with pants and sweat dripping down her face. When her vision cleared up, Maka rubbed her eyes, sighing in relieve that she was in bed. "It was just a dream. Just a dream. I already made my deadline. I should go back to sleep." She moved in a more comfortable position in her bed when she turned to her side and let out a shriek. "_Ah!_ What is he doing in my bed?"

Sleeping on her bed peacefully was Soul as he snored softly. How did she not notice him there? And how did he get into her room without her father knowing about this!

"Why am I in bed with him? What happened to us? Did we do something? Why don't I remember anything?"

"Mmm…Morning Maka."

Maka tensed up as she felt the bed moving. What could she say? "G-good morning Soul." She had to look elsewhere or else she was going to faint.

Soul noticed her strange behavior and decided to tease her further. "What's wrong Maka? You weren't shy last night after you begged me to stay with you." He could see her face turning fifty shades of scarlet. "It was your first time, right?"

Maka fell back into bed and covered her face with the blanket with a squeal. Wait! She did _what_ with Soul?

"Just kidding!" Soul laughs at Maka's reaction. "We only slept in the same bed. That's all."

She uncovers herself, grabbing the nearest pillow within her grasp and smacks Soul with the pillows. "That wasn't funny Soul!"

"I'm sorry, hey, I said that I was sorry."

"How did you get into my room?"

"Your room? This is my room and this is my house."

Maka finally glanced around the room and for the first time, she realized that this wasn't her room. This room was too spacious and elegant. His bed was really big that four people could sleep on his bed. It was also the most comfortable bed. She glanced down at herself and noticed that she was not wearing her dress.

"You clung onto my clothes." He began to explain the situation. "You fainted into my arms last night and I brought you home but then you started to moan in your sleep to not leave you. And your clothes are in the wash. I had someone to change you into those clothes that you're wearing."

That explains why she was not wearing her dress. But still, she was thankful that it was not Soul who had undressed her. That would be embarrassing and awkward.

A smirk stretched on his lips, "Could it be that you wanted something more to happen?"

The blush on her face grew back a tenfold when she understood his cryptic message. "Ack! Soul!" She dives back into the warm blankets, hiding her red face. She hears him chuckling at her.

"Maka."

"Hmm," she uncovers herself to stare at Soul.

"I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Soul grabs her hand and takes her to a room where he does not allow anyone to enter, except for the maid. Maka watched in amusement at Soul's house. His home was much bigger than her small apartment. She wondered if anyone else lived here. They entered a room where a black piano was in the center of the room; the windows were closed with red curtains.

"Sit here." He pats on the bench next to him as she obliges. "I've never brought anyone here and you're the first one to see me play the piano."

"You play the piano?"

"I am Soul Evans. Does my last name not ring a bell? Evans? You know the Evans family who are musical prodigy?"

Maka gasps in surprise. No wonder it took her long to realize who he really is. "Why didn't I notice this before?"

He chuckled in amuse. "My family are musical prodigies and ever since I was little, I was taught to play an instrument. My mother plays the flute, my father plays the cello, and my brother Wes plays the violin. I, uh, kind of stop playing the piano when my parents favored Wes with his musical talent."

"But why? Why did you stop playing the piano?"

"Because my parents didn't like what I played on the piano." He ran his hand through his hair. "They said my musical taste was too dark and too sardonic." Soul did not know why he should have told her about this. This was too personal to talk about his family and his past. He felt like he had just revealed himself to her and felt naked but somehow, he felt comfortable to tell her about this. He felt that he could trust her with anything. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no, it's okay Soul. Besides," she grabbed his hands and gave it a small squeeze; a smile spreading on her face, "I want to hear you play."

"Are you sure Maka? You might not like it."

"Let me be the judge of that." She pats the back of his hand and lets Soul play for her.

Soul watched her. He lifts the cover of the piano to see the black and white keyboard. It made him relax as his fingers touched a few keys and a tune was heard. Taking in a deep breath, Soul played for her and only her. He poured out his feelings, his thoughts, his fears, and his worries as the music was beginning to reach its peak. Maka listens to his dark and sad melody. It was almost telling her a sad story. Her chest felt tight and her eyes felt a bit teary. It was the most beautiful thing she has ever heard. Soul's finger flew delicately, not missing a key stroke as he continued with his sad forlorn tune. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead; he had to finish this piece.

Reaching the last verse of his piece, Soul finished his music with a hard _dum_ echoing in the spacious room. He waited for her to say something. What if she did not like his musical piece? "Well?"

Maka was speechless. "That was amazing Soul." She claps. "I've never heard something so dark and strange. I like it."

He smirks. "You have bad taste in music."

"I do not!" She punches him lightly on his arm. "I am being honest with you. I really do like your music."

"Sure you do. I bet you that your musical tastes are pop or indie music."

"No. I listen to dub step."

Soul snorted. "Yup, you definitely have terrible music taste."

"What's wrong with listening to dub step? Besides, I happen to like it and if you don't like my music taste, too bad." She heard him snorting again. "Oh, shut up Soul!"

"I'll make us some breakfast."

Maka felt her heart skip a beat. Soul was going to make breakfast for them. This was new and sweet of him. She watched him close his piano and leave the room. Moments later, Soul enters the room with a tray. He had brought her an egg omelet with sausage and two cups of fresh squeezed orange juice and freshly brewed coffee. The aroma filled the room and reached her nose as her stomach growls with hunger.

"Hungry aren't we?" he sets down the tray on top of the piano. "I had Liz call your father and let him know that you had slept over at her house."

"But I'm at your house."

"Yeah, I know that but Liz advised me that she was going to call him and let him know that you were staying at her house."

Of course! If her father ever found out that she had slept at a boy's house, he would blow a gasket and search for her like a madman. She didn't want that since they weren't getting along with each other. But still, he was her father and he had the right to know where her daughter was.

"Thanks Soul." She ate her breakfast in silence and for the first time, she noticed how she and Soul were having breakfast together. They were alone in the house. He had played the piano for her, made breakfast and ate breakfast with her, together. This felt something that a couple would do. She took a sip of her coffee when she realized that yes they were in fact acting like a couple, causing her to choke her coffee out.

"Maka, you okay?"

She coughed, setting her cup down and waves at him that she was okay. She dries herself with a napkin, "Soul." He glanced at her, "You know that you're like those boys in my story. For a second I thought that I was in a relationship, but you know…" she giggles in delight at the words that almost slips out of her mouth.

Soul frowns at this. Maka was comparing him to a boy that she had written in her story. He knew that he was nothing like them but, hearing her say that, it made him uncomfortable. He continued to eat his breakfast in silence.

* * *

The following month, Maka's story improved greatly every single time she handed in her story to her editor. More fan mails were starting to pile up in her room that she wasn't sure what to do with them. Balancing between school, writing her stories, and dating Soul, Maka found herself busier as she was trying to catch up with the deadlines. Exams were slowly coming and she had to squeeze in some time to study and not fail her classes.

Reading the last paragraph of Maka's story, Justin smiled as he took off his reading glasses. "Good job on the plot, Maka. The heroine's love really comes through."

"Really? That's great to hear."

"It's obvious isn't it?"

"Yeah you were right. I was able to write a better love story by being in a relationship myself."

"So I take it that your date was a success?"

Maka nodded eagerly. "I feel like I can write a thousand-page story!"

"The usual twenty pages will do, thank you very much." Justin smiled peevishly. Maka grabs her bags and exits his office. She could hear him say, "Remember that the next deadline is due at the end of the weekend."

* * *

On their way to the academy, Maka walked happily along with Tsubaki and Liz, each on their side as she told them about Soul and where they went on their dates. It seems like ages that the three girls have not have the time to hang out and talk as much as often, other than school of course. Surprisingly, Tsubaki surprised her friends that she was dating the most obnoxious person in Death City, Black Star. Liz had admitted that Kid was chasing after her.

"I can't believe that Soul would have made you breakfast and play the piano for you. That's pretty neat." Liz said.

"Yeah, I find it shocking that he can cook." Tsubaki commented.

"I find it more shocking that you're dating Black Star. Black Star! Out of all the boys who were after you, you choose him?"

"What can I say? Once you get used to his behavior and get to know him better, he really is a nice guy." She changed the conversation to Maka and Soul's relationship, "Maka, how long do you plan to date Soul?"

"What do you mean Tsubaki?" Maka asks, "As in break up with him?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, you and Soul have been dating for a month and your story has improved immensely, but how long are you going to stay by his side."

"Are you saying that the more Maka continues to date Soul she might end up falling in love with him, Tsubaki?" Liz glanced at the girl in the middle, "Well are you Maka? Are you in love with Soul?"

Maka felt her face heating up and ducked her face with her books.

"Aw! She is!" Liz embraced her into a hug. "Aw! Maka you're in love with Soul!"

"Liz! Stop that!" she tried to push her away, "I like Soul and that's all. He's nice, caring, sweet, and…" Maka realized what she was saying. Soul was everything a girl could ask for. Before she started to date him, she was drawn to him by his looks and his mysterious personality but after getting to know him better, she was starting to develop some feelings for him. She would always wonder if it was possible to like him, but she reminds herself that it was not possible.

"Hey do you hear that?"

"What is it Liz?"

The sound of two people arguing was heard. Maka, Liz and Tsubaki approached quietly to hear what was going on. Liz saw two people embraced in each other's arms. "Look at that couple!" she whispers, "How scandalous!"

"We shouldn't be doing to this. This is so wrong." Tsubaki complains, covering her eyes.

"We have to spy on them for research. Maka you got you pen and notebook?"

Maka nodded and proceeds to listen in the conversation. Tsubaki sighs and follows after them. After all, she too was dying to know what was going on. When they got close enough to the couple, Liz observed something familiar. She squint her eyes hoping to get a better view at to what she was looking, until she gasped. "Hey, isn't that our school uniform?"

Maka and Tsubaki noticed it. Then that meant that this male student was from Shibusen.

"Hey knock it off. I don't want anyone from school to see me."

"Think of this as punishment for letting another girl into your room."

Maka could recognize that voice anywhere. She hoped that this wasn't true. When the couple turned around, Maka saw Soul with another girl in his arms. _Soul?_ This girl was exactly how Liz had described the kind of girl he was into before she started to date him. This girl had a bodacious body figure which rival against Liz and Tsubaki's body and the look in her eyes could bring an army of men down on their knees.

"You're going to spend the rest of the day with me, right _Soul_?" She drawled out his name with emphasizes.

"Yeah sure."

She watched them leaving together arm-in-arm, continuing with their conversation. "Who is that girl?"

"Soul is a dead man!" Liz stood ready march over to him and beat the daylights out of him when she felt Maka pulling her from her shirt.

"Don't Liz." Maka's eyes were twinkling with tears, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"But he's dating a girl who isn't you!"

"Liz, it was bound to happen." Liz didn't seem to buy her words. "Really I mean it. Soul is the most popular boy in Shibusen. He can date whoever he likes. I'm not his girlfriend, so I should not force myself to him."

"But Maka,"

"I'm fine." Maka felt her whole world breaking apart. Liz was right once again! Besides, she was only using Soul to get more experience in love.

Tsubaki handed Maka a tissue paper. Confused as to why she was giving her tissue paper, Maka felt her face moist and wet. She touched her cheeks and realized that she had begun to cry. She couldn't hold back and let out a sob as Tsubaki embraced her in hug.

"Everything's going to be okay Maka."

"We're here for you."

* * *

Later that same day in the library, Maka stares into her computer with a blank expression. She had only gotten three paragraphs written down for her story. Every time she thought that she had gotten the idea, her mind went back to what she had saw early in the morning. She could still remember Soul holding onto that girl and let her take him away. Sighing in frustration, she deletes the last sentence she wrote.

"I can't do this." Maka sets her head down on the table for moment hoping to get her mind distracted but she can only think about Soul and that girl.

"It must be hard being an author."

She jumps in surprise to hear Soul talking to her from behind.

"It's good that you're working hard, but the bell is about to ring."

_Soul._ Having Soul near her made her sick. Shouldn't he be with that girl instead? She icily noted. Maka closed her laptop without saving her work and picked up her things, ready to call it a day.

"Maka are you listening to me?"

Maka saw his face up close and stares into his maroon eyes. How can a guy like him ever like her? She was intelligent, she was cute, and she didn't have a curvaceous body like that girl; she was flat as a broad! Blinking once, twice, Maka broke the staring contest and backed away from him.

"Maka! Oi! Maka where are you going?"

"None of your business, Soul!" she grabs her bag, "Just leave me alone!" She ran out of the library escaping from him. The tears in her eyes burned her eyes as she left behind Soul who was very confused.

* * *

Later that night, Maka was holed up in her room. Her father, Spirit Albarn, was out in the bar flirting with the ladies and she was left alone in her apartment. After her encounter with Soul in the library, Maka tried her best to avoid him, but everywhere she went, he followed after her. The only place where he could not follow her was in the girls' bathroom and she stayed there half of the day, locked in a stall. Liz and Tsubaki tried to get her out of the bathroom but it was no use. They let her be. When she finally came out of the bathroom, Maka attended the last few classes and decided to not stay longer in school. Once the last bell rang, Maka dashed out of the classroom before Soul could hold her back and ask her questions.

Maka was still struggling with her story. So far, she managed to write a few more paragraphs but then she was stuck when it came to the romantic part of her story. Staring at computer with pain, Maka reread her previous paragraph hoping that an inspiration would pop into her mind. So far, she has written:

_Amelia felt her heart palpitating in her chest. Rodger had followed after her trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He asked her but she refused to give him some answers. He grabbed her wrist and pulls her to him. Their body crashed into each other as she struggled to escape from him._

"_Let me go Rodger. I want to be left alone!"_

"_Not unless you tell me why."_

"_I don't have to answer to you!" Amelia shouts. "Don't keep your girlfriend waiting for you. Go on! I don't need you! Leave!" Tears sting her eyes as she bit back a groan of cry._

"_Amelia, you're crying." He touched her cheeks and wipes the tears off her face. "Please don't cry."_

_Amelia smacks his hands away. "Don't touch me. I said don't touch me!"_

"_Amelia, I'm trying to help you but you're not letting me. I won't leave you alone unless you tell me what's wrong."_

"_You want to know what's wrong!" she shoved him back with force, "You're the problem, Rodger!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She strangles a harsh sigh, "You're the problem. I can't stop thinking about you every single time. You're all that I think about. I can't love anyone else but you, but," she chocked back a cry, "but you're so in love with Veronica."_

_Rodger stares at Amelia with shock, "You're in love with me?"_

"_I've tried so hard to not like you but every single time I see you, you made me feel so special. I-I, just go and get married."_

"_Amelia," he ran his hand through his hair, "I've always wanted to tell you something…"_

Maka sighed. What was wrong with her? Why can't she finish her story without thinking about Soul?

"I can't do it," She closed her eyes, forcing herself not to cry. "I can't write a happy romance when I'm feeling like this." Soul popped into her mind as she reminisces the time they have been dating to their first kiss. "There's nothing happy about being in love!" She hiccupped a soft sob, "I-I'm in love with Soul." Maka closed her laptop and dropped herself into her bed crying about this new revelation. "I would rather not have known what real love is; it hurts so much!"

And so she cried all night until she fell asleep with dry tears on her face.

* * *

The following day, Maka did not have the urge to go to school when she felt so crappy and sad. She forced herself to get up and continue on with her life before Soul entered her life. She found her father sleeping on the couch with a bottle of liquor in his hand. Even though she hated her father, Maka prepared him some breakfast and prepares herself for school. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Maka's eyes were red and puffy. Her ashy-blonde hair was a mess and the shine in her emerald green eyes were dull, lifeless. She grabs the nearest uniform in her closet and changes into her clothes taking her time. By the time she came out, she walked slowly to school. Upon arriving to school, Maka heard Liz and Tsubaki calling out to her.

"Morning Maka."

Maka turns around to see Liz and Tsubaki smiling. They were surprised to see Maka look pale and plain. It was worse than yesterday. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her uniform look wrinkled and sloppy. This was not like Maka.

"What happened to your eyes Maka?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hey girls," she sounded a bit cracked and broken.

"Maka!"

She winced when she heard his voice.

"What's wrong with you? You've been avoiding me since yesterday. Tell me why?"

Maka hated it when boys demanded answers. Instead of answering his question, she glanced to see him with hatred in her eyes and gave a haughty groan. She did not want to see, hear or speak to him. This was her way of saying 'Please don't talk to me!' She left her friends behind hoping to get away from Soul.

"Maka! Wait up! Tell me what happened to your eyes." He followed after her, trying to catch up with her.

"Just go away and leave me alone." She heard him following after her. "I said leave me alone! Thanks for your help but I won't be need you any longer."

"What? Maka, you're not making any sense at all." He grabs her by her wrist and pulls her towards him. "Maka."

"Let go of me!" she struggles from his grip, "Just let me go!" Maka smacks his hand away from her as her bag fell off her shoulders. Soul was confused. "I'm never going to write any more stories ever again, thanks to you, Soul!"

"What are you talking about Maka?"

A crowd began to form around them, listening and watching them argue. They muttered and whisper of a sudden breakup between Maka Albarn and Soul Evans.

"I thought that if I could really fall in love, I could have written a better love story but I can't!" Her cheeks redden as more tears threaten to spill on her pale face, "Love only makes it impossible for me to write anything! I hate you!" Maka began to hit Soul anywhere.

"Oi, calm down Maka." He grabs her by her hands and held her in place.

"No! Let me go! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Why do you hate me Maka?"

"_Ugh! _I hate you because I am the fool who fell in love with you!" She chocked back a sob, "I'm in love with you, Soul!"

Soul felt his chest tightening by this sudden confession. Maka just confessed to him that she was in love with him. Then did it give him the right to love her back? Not wanting to see her cry like this, he pulled her into a kiss. She thrashed into his arms, punching and hitting him wherever she could hit him. She punched him near his chin as he pulled back with pain.

"No stop!"

"You don't mean it, Maka! Stop!" He sealed her lips with his.

She pushed him back. "No, it's not real."

"Stop!" he growls at her with anger. "Stop this tantrum Maka. I'm being serious about this." He grabs her by her neck and kisses her with all he has. Maka stops thrashing, but the tears continued to stream down her face. Once they pull apart, "You're the one who's not taking this relationship seriously! You only saw me as some kind of boy in your novels."

"What?" Remembering back when they first started dating, _You were great! Thanks!_ and _You're just like the boy in my story!_ made her wonder if she had taken this relationship seriously. "But I thought that you…"

Shaking his head, he leaned his forehead close to hers, "Idiot. The only person I want to be with is you. So from now on, just look at me, the real Soul Evans, okay?"

Maka's vision began to blur for a moment. "Soul, are you…"

He hummed. "Yeah, I am. I'm in love with you."

She sniffed while embracing into his arms. "Soul."

Everyone who just witness this scene were wondering what was going on. They thought that they were going to watch Soul and Maka break up but instead, they stared and stared as the argument heated up. Maka pulled away from his embraced and smiled. Feeling a bit peevish, she realized what just happed. She glanced around and noticed that everyone in Shibusen was looking at them. Oh god! They saw and heard everything! This was embarrassing! She squealed pathetically and hid her face with her hands.

"Hey Soul!"

Maka glanced up to see who was calling her boyfriend and saw the same girl who had caused all of her pain.

"Aw! This reminds me of a scene that I read in Miss. Albarn's story."

"What do you want?" Soul growls.

"Is that anyway to speak to your old childhood friend Soul?"

"What? Childhood friend?" Maka asks out loud. But she knows what she saw yesterday. That woman had dragged Soul away from her. She made her feel jealous and upset.

"What's this?" she picked up Maka's current chapter that needed to be revised by the end of the week and skimmed through it quickly. "Ah, this is good."

Maka realized that this woman was reading her story, "Ack! No! Please don't read it!" She snatched her papers away, "It's mine."

"Ah, could you possibly be Maka Albarn?"

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"I knew it. I heard that you were still in school but I didn't know that you went to the same school as Soul."

"What are you talking about?"

"Soul, you didn't tell her did you?" Soul shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Blair."

"Blair?" Maka asked, "As in Miss. Blair who is currently writing _Lost in Paradise_?"

Blair nodded.

The whole school surrounded Blair as they all asked for her autograph, which drew the attention away of what had happened moments ago. Seeing that no one was looking at her, Maka picked up her bag and grabs her papers before anyone could ask her if she was an author too. After the autographs were done, Blair and Maka were having a conversation about how her stories are so popular. It turns out that Soul inspires her to write great male heroes.

"I'm so sorry Blair."

"What are you apologizing for, Maka?"

"I was so mad at Soul and so jealous of you when I saw you two together the other day. I assumed that Soul wasn't interested in me since he, he,"

Blair laughed at this. "It's okay Maka. I understand. I would be mad and jealous if I found my boyfriend with another girl." She pulled Soul into a tight hug, "Soul! Your girlfriend is so cute and adorable. I could eat her up."

"Blair, let me go!" he muffled into her bosoms, "Can't breathe!"

Maka laughed. So there was no reason for her to hide what she felt for Soul and Soul found his ideal girl. Though Maka was not his ideal girl, he found her attractive; if you took the time to admire her personality and body (especially her lean legs!). She was perfect to him.

* * *

Two weeks later, Maka came out of the office with a big smile on her face. She just finished handing in her last chapter of her story to her editor. Justin was pleased that Maka had finished her story with a great ending. Outside waiting for her patiently, Soul was sitting on his motorcycle. "That was fast. So how did it go?"

Maka jumps into his arms, "Justin was pleased with my work. I'm glad to have finished with that story."

As for her relationship with Soul, it was getting better each and every day. They would have their moments of up and downs but in the end, they were in love. Maka hops onto the motorcycle, clutching onto Soul's waist.

"So where are you going to take me, Soul?"

"Wherever you like to go, Maka."

"Just as long as I'm with you, everything else doesn't matter."

She pecked him on his cheeks as he revved up his motorcycle. She clutched tight onto his waist as they were off to their date.


End file.
